Magical Restart
by GX Hero
Summary: When A time warp changes the diminson merging it with others they are in trouble. Sassami is captured and Misao finds she is a princess. THe gang mustg fight forces and try to stay alive to reach a normal life.


Magical Restart

Chapter one. Recall

Misao, Washu, Sai and Sasami were taking a long needed vacation. Their battles as magical people had been hard and almost brought them to destruction. They had lost their powers and were as happy as can be. Particularly Misao who had been Pixy Misa who was the complete reverse of her. Sai was relieved to be rid of his form Saix who seemed cold and unsure.

"Alright troops we are here." Said Washu dropping her bag.

"It is definetly pretty." Said Sai.

"anyway you guys go play while I set up."

"No way the last time you did something normal you used science and the food came alive. Sasami is going to help besides what do any of us know about camping." Said Ryo-oki.

Ryo-oki was also with them. He was right Washu was a lady of Science and not normal stuff. The memory still haunted them when ever they thought of it.

"Alright I will help set up the tent with Misao while Sasami and Washu go with Ryo-oki and get some fire wood."

"You guys don't trust me." Said Washu surprised.

"Well I just want to be safe. An adult and Ryo-oki should be fine to go but I want to stay here and help. Besides Misao isn't strong like you two." Said Sai.

They agreed and went. The real Reason that Ryo-oki had been sent was because if anything happened then he could report back faster than anybody, particularly if or when Washu tries to use science. This vacation meant absolutely no science beyond basic, to them, science like science names.

"So shall we set up this tent."

"Yes but I think it is too big for us to set up."

Sai shook his head and began directing Misao so they could set up the tent. It didn't take very long and afterward they set up the rest of camp.

"I hope Sasami is alright."

"Don't worry I'm sure she will be fine. Ryo-oki hasn't come back yet so I am sure that means they are fine."

"What if they are lost."

Sai hadn't thought of that. He looked through there stuff and realized that they had left the compass there. He knew they weren't trained and even with that brain of Washu's they weren't gaurntieed to come back to camp.

"Here I will tie a ribbon to this tree." Said Sai.

"How far do you think they went." Asked Misao.

They started to feel strange and even more so as the sky began to warp. By standard of Washu this was weird. Sai and Misao stayed close. Without their powers they would have trouble with anything that came at them, besides Washu. Time space seemed to warp and fold on it self.

"What is going on!"

"I don't know. I'm scared though."

"Same here."

For Misao to be scared was one thing but Sai had the heart of a hero in a way.

"Hey what in blazs is going on. Has Washu done one of her experiments again."

"No, Ryoko you have to go find Wahu and Sasami. They went with Ryo-oki to gather some fire wood and have been gone all day." pleaded Misao.

Ryoko nodded and left. This was no time to be a wise crack. If washu was doing an experiment then they could all be in danger. Even Ryo-oko her daughter … that couldn't be right could it. Anyway even she knew the danger of messing with time space like this. Messing with it on a small scale was one thing but on a large scale like this it threatened the world.

Ryo-oko flew over the forest calling out for Washu and the others. She spotted Ryo-oki and Washu who were calling back.

"Where is Sasami.!?" Demanded Ryoko

"She vanished into the forest right before this started." Replied Ryo- oki.

"Hold on I'm taking you two back to camp." She said. "Sai and Misao are really worried about you guys."

She grabbed their hands and teleported them back to the campsite. She could do this as long as she had visited the place before physically.

She dropped them off and teleported back where she found them. Mean while Ryo-oki and the others were really worried.

"I hope she is alright." Said Ryo-oki.

The sky continued to warp yet it always went back. Washu pulled out her lab top which she had secretly brought in case of emergencies. She tried to trace Sasami but it was no good.

"Washu any luck."

"No." washu Replied, "I can't find her either these energy signatures are causing interference or we have a serious problem."

Ryoko warped back with Sasami who was exhausted for some unknown reason. Ryoko explained she had been lying underneath a tree unconscious when he found her.

"Ok Washu get craking and find out what is going on."

"already ahead of you Sai." She said moving her fingers unhumanly fast. "What nothing. There is no data explaining this at all. In all the universe…what am I thinking."

"Wait the universe. Washu Scan beyond the sky and see what is going on."

Washu complied and got the exact same readings.

"Hu…Guys we got company."

"How noticeable Ryoko. Come on Sasami you little power house."

Sasami was drawn like a magnet to him. Unconscious her body flew toward him. Sai and Misao were horrified and began running toward him feeling strange. The words Pretty Mutationj Magical Restart echoed through their minds. They glowed and found them selves back into a slightly altered form.

"Alright let Sasmi go."

Without wwaiting for a reply they charged him and used their powers to stage an attack. Unfortanetly with his prize he left before anything could hit him.

"NO. Sasami I'm sorry!" cried Sai slaming his fist into the ground.

He thought about that time when Sasami had saved him and Misao from their other forms control. Here was a chance for them to help her and they failed. Even with their powers they couldn't help Sasami. Misao fell to her knes in dispear crying. Washu greeted her teeth in disgust of her failure. The fact that beings like them selves had failed to save their friend was a good many things.

"Alright enough of this. Washu start tracking Sasami with that computer of yours. Sai, Misao, Ryoko be ready to move." Said Ryo-oki.

He was said to that she was gone, but he was ready to fix that.

Washu waisted no time in using all her scientific knowledge to try to find their friend. However all the searches were for naught as the tracker it self was gone.

Ryoko was focusing trying to find out where he had gone which couldn't be far. Yet they were gone from this area. Who ever that guy was it was clear he wasn't someone to mess with.

Chapter two. Royalty

Time space had warped and the effects were unknown except that it had restored their powers. Ryoko stood ready to go look for Sasami. She had increased respect for her and the gang.

"Ryoko aren't you going after Tenchi." Asked Washu.

"No, Tenchi is in love with Sakyua. I know that she is the right one for him, more so than if Juria picked him a bride. Besides Tenchi would want me to find Sasami and I know that is what I want so…" she turned her head to the sky her eyes narrowed. "Let's find her."

Before they could do anything a ship arrived. They expected Jurai or the Galaxy police but it wasn't. Who it was they didn't know. The ship landed in the water and the doors opened. Two people walked out, they were strong.

"Princess Misao there you are. Why are you in the company of a space pirate."

Princess Misao that was new. Ryoko stepped forward. She had a plan.

"Princess Misao needed a break. Anyway a time space distortion happened and I was in the neighbor hood. You see I wish to redeem myself for all the crimes I committed and after hanging with Misao She asked me to be a personal knight to her." Said Ryoko.

She kneeled before Misao who felt absolutely ridiculous and embaressed. The others made similar claims.

"So Misao fulfilled her duty. Very well come on we have a long flight back." said the man.

Washu was busy trying to find information to clear up their confusion. Since Misao had no memory of being a princess she didn't have any access codes. They were lost in a world they were suppose to help so to speak, particularly Misao Princess of Eden.

Misao was lost in thought. Why her out of every body she thought herself not fit to be a hero much less a princess. Sai put a hand on her shoulder.

"Misao we all are in the same boat…"

"That's right Misao. What ever you face we face. The reason you are a princess is because you have the right soul type. You have potential to be a true princess."

"I agree with that. Now you want to hear about your kingdom."

Washu explained everything. Misao's mom was queen and she and her dad got along. Washu explained everything and promised that they would all be caught up now being royal guards and advisors.

They had almost forgotten Sasami who would be the most cheerful or worried right now about Misao. With Washu's information they were positive they may be able to find her. They would use the wxcuse that the kidnapper had tried to kill Misao and took Tsunami's chosen.

"Bad news Tsunami is not even on record of exsiting as qwueen."

They all looked at the report. Sai had a very bad feeling that Tsunami and Sasami were one and the same now. He remembered the words little power house. That was what the man had said before taking Sasami. Did he know About tsunami and had plans or what. He decided to keep his hunch to himself for a little while longer to confirm things, but if things got dicey he would reveal everything he knew. The one thing he hated most was that they had a long trail they never wanted to step foot on yet and Sasami was being treated like who knew what.

"So Miao I guess you will be having class with me still. Excet it is going to be harder and longer."

"Not now Washu." Retorted Ryoko.

"Could you at least call me mom."

"Sure just not in public ok."

"Ryoko are you alright. You are acting strange."

Ryoko explained that she was trying not to get mad right now and stay focus. She wasn't so sure on what to expect and wasn't in the mood.

"Listen Misao you might still have to be a magical girl. If so then …"

"Yes I do. I don't want to be weak physically where people would have to die to protect me. I want to be able to stand up on my own." Answered Misao.

"Then you will have training seccions with me once we get things straightened. That includes you too Sai and Sasami when she gets back."

Ryoko was still confused about why she was doing this. A notorious space pirate more than capable of robbing Jurai… was she trying to live with herself to the point she could actual have a normal life. She had friends for the first time and wondered if that was it.

"Ryoko please tell us what's wrong."

"I want to protect my friends. No more thieving and living on the edge."

Ryoko had changed and it wasn't like her. They were positive things would get back to normal soon as they got situated. Still they had left earth the place where they had made so many memories.

"Hey guys thanks for being with me during this. I know I don't deserve your help."

"What ae you talking about Misao. Desere I don't know what we deserve but we deserve not having to complain about hings."

"That made only half sense Ryoko." Said Washu.

Sai sat at the window looking into space. They said it was suppose to be beautiful and he guessed it was but to Sai it looked empty. The abcence of Sasami was really playing on them. He was once told you never knew what you have til it was gone. Sasami, he failed to save her and she was their friend. He promised that he would find Sasami and also her would protect Msao. That was what Sasami would have wanted.

They arrived at Eden and how ready the gang was to face this fate of theirs they did not know. They left the ship in the fashion directed. Sai and Ryoko sttod in front on either side of Misao. Ryo-oki sat on Washu's shoulders and brought up the rear.

"Misao we were so worried. Head councilor Borgeman told us you found a advisor and personal soldiers. I see they are well trained already."

"Excuses me my Queen, but a time space incident occurred and wiped part of the princes memory so she will have a little trouble." Said Ryoko.

"Yes please let us explain. You see a man tried to attack us and found something in Sasami another fellow soldier and friend to Misao. I believe he thinks that Sasami has secretes concerning Tsunami."

That statement mad every one silent. Sai was wondering if he should have opened his mouth.

"But as far as I know Sasami has no real info on her that is of importance besides the basics. Plus she was also affected by the time space indecent."

"Tsunami… please come inside and we'll talk."

They followed the queen inside. Misao looked at Sai wondering how much he wasn't saying in public and how much he hadn't told them yet.

They entered the palace and walked down what felt like endless hallways to the Misao's Room.

"Alright tell me about one knowing of Tsunami's secretes."

"That is my thory because Sasami had been in contact with Tsunami once before. Besides I can't think of a better reason the princess could have been taken just as easily at that point."

"In any case I thank you for that info. You are Misao's advisors and what not so I expect a schedule before dinner which is at sunset."

She left and Washu thought they were being given an easy assignment. Yet sunset was only a few hours away and they still had a lot of work to do.

"Crude she really expects Us to come up with something that fast. Even with Proof that Misao dosen't know anything."

"Luck for us I found something."

He handed Misao a Diary and said she alone should read it before they could. She looked at it and saw it was her Diary. The fact she hadn't written it was of no big help but it would answer some questions. About things going around there. Washu and the others researched and began putting a schedule together. This was hard due to the fact they didn't know what had to be done when and where plus they didn't know what Misao had to do had to be practiced.

"Hello I see how are you doing."

Misao's mom just walked in.

"Well ma'm we have a slight problem. Some of the things Misao is required to do she has forgotten since she lost her memory."

The queen got freaked out about Ryo-oki being able to talk. They explained to her about Ryo-oki. He changed into his human form for her. This astounded everyone except Misao and Sai who knew, except Misao pretended to be surprised.

"Any way we have a schedule planned roughly though not perfect and flexible if need be." Said Washu showing her the list. The wueen weas impressed. She had expected them to complain and make every excuess in the world but here it was and well done. She thought Misao had made a wise choice in selection.

She left saying she expected it followed.

Misao and the others sighed. The one thing they couldn't due was search for Sasami.

"Man I should go find Sasami, but I can't."

"On the Contrary Ryoko you can with Ryo-oki. Listen as a knight you and Ryo-oki can go to areas and find things out and with Misao's help our friend is found." Said Washu.

That night Misao couldn't sleep. She had often dreamed of what it would be like being a princess. Still she never expected this in her wildest dreams.

"Sasami I hope you are safe." She said.

She gazed out into the starry sky.

Ryo-oki came in at that minute.

"Princess I know this is hard on you. To be here all of a sudden. Heck I feel weird doing this stuff too."

"Ryo-oki you think She will be alright."

"Listen Misao. Sammy can take care of herself. I bet soon we will be running over to where she is and giving that guy a piece of mind. But you need to rest so we can do this."

"Yes Princess you need to rest."

"What do you think I'm trying to do."

":Sorry."

Ryo-oki apologized. The day had been very stressful for him. He told the guard to rest that he would personally watch over Misao. The guard di this and left saying he wasn't on guard anyway that their was no need to.

"Ryo-oki can I ask you to keep a secrete."

Ryo-oki thought about it for a moment. With everything that had happened in the past day he wasn't sure about anything anymore.

"I guess. Depends on what it is. Is it an emotion or –"

"Ryo-oki I read the Diary that I supposedly wrote and it contains things that want me to go back to being Misa again."

Misa, go back to being Misa. What in heaven would make Misao want to go back to being her opposite was beyond him. Misa was Misao's opposite in nature and looked and acted on the wild side at times. Misao trusted him with the Diary and said to reveal these things after Sasami was rescued and no sooner unless it was nessary and that it would be his judgement on those things. Ryo-oki looked at Misao and wondered if he could accept this. He had to or else Misao would never open up to them.

"Alright Misao. Listen forget your worries and go to sleep. Dream of us on a normal life."

"Alright. Thanks Ryo-oki."

Ryo-oki nodded and left but stayed outside the door. Misao fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Ryo-oki took the Diary to his room. He debated to himself weither to read it now or later. He knew he should wait and hid it in a safe spot.

The following days were trials of strength and endurance as they rolled away at their schedule. In the mornings Misao and the rest of them would be taught be Washu and she was tough even in the light of their situation. She was tougher than back on earth. After that they had lunch and break to relax the mind a bit. Afterwards was princess duties in which Ryo-oki and Sai attended with Misao while Ryoko and Washu continued their search as much as possible when they weren't busy. Ryoko was a personal knight and been given permission to search for Sasami on a special vessel. The queens concern was Tsunami. Sai never did explain his theory in full to them.

They returned later to the final part of the day which was Ryoko's training which involed them in both in and out of their magical forms.

Misao dragged herself to her room exhausted.

Ryo-oki was worried and went to his room to read the diary. As he did he saw what she meant being chained like this through out her life. The thing that scared him the most was that her marriage was to be prearranged. That stunk by anybodies standards because it was usually someone that you wanted to kill. As the old saying went never have two of you or one will walk away.

Misao was exhausted.

"So that is why Misao wanted to be Misa again."

"I don't like this at all ryo-oki."

Ryo-oki spun around and saw Sai looking over his shoulder. He hadn't heard him come in.

Sai was concerned that this would destroy Misao. He had convinced Ryoko to cut down the training to 3 times a week and allow Misao time to recover. Still even with that Misao wasn't in any condition to keep this up.

"I swore to Misao I wouldn't show anyone."

"And you kept your promise. Now we have to act discretely. I don't want this fate for Misao yet she is better than the rest of us. Ryo-oki please understand that Misao can't keep this up. We have to Find Sammy and soon. Anyway their might be a way to help her out if you know what I mean."

"No I don't know enough with the riddles. I want Misao to be happy. Her talents are of a designer more than a ruler. We need to find a way to get her out of here before her life is ruined."

The door opened. They hoped for Washu or their friends but it was Queen Helen.

"Ruined what do you mean."

They had no choice but to answer to the queen.

"Listen we need to adjust things a bit as not to run Misao into the ground. "

:I thought she could handle this."

Chapter 3 Found

"Misao I found Sasami!"

Called WWashu. Both Ryoko and Washu entered. They explained the villain for the time space warp and all that was at the spriral world, a place that was a world barren and like a spiral stair case without the stairs.

"Misao where are you going."

"Mom I have to do this. I failed Sasami already back when she was captured. Please let me prove to you I can handle this that they can protect me."

"You trust them with your life."

"as we do ours to her." Said Ryoko.

Reluctantly Queen Helen gave her approval and they went off. Ryo-oki had another special function to change into a ship.

This would allow them to fly quickly through space without the large inconvenience of a ship mjanned by the royal pilots.

"Misao nice going back there. Now Ryo-oki fly to the coordinates and be on high alert I doubt finding Sasami was a coincidence." Said Ryoko.

She knew Washu could have found Sasami if at all so why now of all times.

They arrived at the planet and had a hard time geeting throught the Priral and being sucked up into the gravitational fields. The guy was a genius hiding out here.

"alright Washu we are counting on you to watch our backs."

"Ok already don't push it."

"Misao will ride in Ryo-oki and give us an edge plus it conceals our best weapon." Said Washu.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple. If anything happened to Sasami then Seeing Misao will instantly bring her around."

"Any way time to suit up." Said Sai.

"Pretty mutation magical Recall." They said.

Changing into their magical forms they now head. Unlike before they now could use them to their whim.

"Alright lets barge in and crash this party."

"Let me save you the trouble on breaking the door."

The man had appeared right infront of them Sasami floated next to him unconscious still in her magical form.

"Steady now something is wrong."

"I see you anticipated this Sai. Ass much as I want you lot I have bigger things to gain. Or perhaps you haven't caught up studing yet. No sence on leaving you hanging just note your friend will sit next to me on my throne. HAH HA H."

His laugh tore through there minds. Ryo-oki wanted to blast this guy to dust. Ryoko wanted to do no less than that.

"Alright what is going on tell us."

"Give me your magical Items and you can have tyour friend back."

"No turn Sasami back. I can tell you messed with her. A dark energy is surrounding her. She is not herself."

"Die." He said as though the word were simple.

Sasami's eyes snapped open a red eye instead of her normal teil eyes.

"Alright Ryoko Restrain sasami."

"Hope she can cook after this. Sasami please forgive me."

Ryoko went into overdrive and started going in circles around her.

"Die you scum. Magical explosion."

A blast erupted and struck Ryoko down.

"Sasami is completely under her control. Misao detransform and show your self."

As Misao exited Sasamifired a blast not seeing Misao and the result was they were all unconscious.

By the time they got up they were gone.

"Drat. Sai why didn't you tell us?!"

"I disn't know that he would actual do this at this stage. I planned on telling you during our attack planning. Anyway Misao well jot Sasami's memory and we take out this guy. Problem is the chance of us reversing what he did to the niverse is unlikely except Sasami."

"What about her. The reason that guy wants Sasami is because she and Sasami are the same." Said Ryoko.

"Yes and No. Sasami and Tsunami are linked but not exactly one being one and the same. I really don't know. Any way let us ask her our selves after this is over."

They all nodded.

"Let's go."

They ran toward the fortress.

"Stand back I'll knock on this door." She said thrusting her fist into it forcing the door to break into pieces. "Any one home."

"We know you're here please let's talk this out." Said Misao.

"We have company. Ryoko would you please."

"Stand back."

They ended up fighting together as hundreds of Droids pured out of everywhere and seemed un ending.

"Washu find Sasami and lets get her and fry this joint. I mean seriously." Said Ryoko.

"Alright lets go."


End file.
